Gravity falls and The Dazzlings and their baby sister:Not what we seem
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: The Dazzlings are misunderstood. I'm their baby sister. The Pines Twins meet us and we become friends. But we'll face a familiar evil : Sunset Shimmer , Glowie , and Annie...


Intro!

The Dazzlings had run out the school, and were sitting on the sidewalk, holding their broken necklaces. It was dark outside, and the cold breeze shook the trees. They had changed into their hoodies, sneakers, and jeans.

"I can't believe what those stupid Rainbooms did,and it's all Sunset Shimmer's fault." Adagio said, rubbing her shoulders to keep warm from the cold breeze.

"Totally," Aria said with her arms crossed.

The three girls' hair blew in the wind.

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Yeah, the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer are the worst." Sonata said, nodding.

"You mean you're the worst, Sonata," Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls, please. Adagio interrupted. "Relax, I have a solution. I'll just call our baby sister, Taliyah!"

"Yay, we haven't seen her in forever thanks to Sunset Shimmer ! I can't wait to see her again!," Sonata said, smiling.

"So, where is she?" Aria asked.

"Hmm," Adagio said, standing up and looking around.

"Taliyah? My precious little sweet? Where are you?" Adagio asked sweetly. Then she saw a figure in the shadows.

She smiled. "Come on out, baby sister."

"Adagi?" a sweet voice asked. The click-clacking sound of high heels echoed as they got closer.

A girl with tan/caramel/golden tan skin, light brown eyes, VERY long curly dark brown hair down to her hips, light pink eye shadow, a dazzling necklace, pink heart earrings, pink bangles, light pink heels, and a light pink sleeveless dress, tights, and a pink tiara stepped into view.

"Adagi!,Ari,Nata !" Taliyah exclaimed happily. Her voice was soft and sweet.

Adagio held out her arms, smiling sweetly. Taliyah ran to her and they hugged. Aria stroked her hair, and Sonata stroked her cheek.

"We all missed you so much, precious sweetness." Adagio,Aria,and Sonata said sweetly.

I missed you, too, she said happy to be with her sisters again. "We have to talk, little sis."

"What happened?" She asked. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata showed her their broken necklaces. "Oh my gosh!Did Sunset Shimmer brake them like she said she would?"

"Yes, sweetness. We were kicked off the stage before we could break the spell she cast to reverse the spell we used to try to find you. We needed our necklaces for that and she broke them.," Adagio explained.

"That's terrible!" Taliyah exclaimed. Then she smiled.

"Luckily, I have something that can fix them." She pulled out a pink magic wand from her pocket. She tapped each necklace, including her own, and they magically repaired and sparkled. "Now they're all fixed and can never be damaged."

"Thank you, lollipop," Adagio smiled.

"Thanks,creampuff" Aria said. "Thank you, sweetiepie." Sonata said. All three of them put on their necklaces.

"Sure thing," the girl beamed.

"Now we just need to get back our power that we lost. But to do that, we have to get back into the school. They won't let us in," Sonata said, putting her hand on her hip.

"We need more power to convince the principal and vice principal that we should be let back in." Aria said.

"Peach cake, how's your power?" Adagio asked.

"I've gathered almost as much as I could, so almost as much as you had before your necklaces broke. How about we go back to the restaurant and get some more power there?" Adagio smiled.

"Good idea, baby sister." Taliyah beamed again. "And I have an idea how we get in. I can convince them to let us in with my singing."

Adagio smiled and put her hand around the girl's shoulder. "You're such a good girl, little sis. I've missed you so much, little sis. I do love you, little sis.

Tell you what, how about you lead the singing for a while? Our voices are very gentle, sweet, and strong. Your power is great. You'll be my little trainee. Ah, yes, my sweet precious little baby sister, in my training. It'll be perfect. I know you'll do great. What do you say?"

"Of course I will!"

"Good girl, my sweet little precious," Adagio said sweetly, still smiling. The four sisters began crossing the street.

They walked into the restaurant, towards the back. Taliyah slid in first, and Adagio slid in next to her on the side facing the door. Aria and Sonata sat across from them. Green smoke was everywhere.

"Why don't you sing for us, little one?" Adagio asked Taliyah.

"Yes, Adagi." She closed her eyes and began to sing. She sounded like Adagio(Adagio sounds like when Adagio,Aria,and Sonata vocalize), except softer, more relaxed, and a bit sweeter, even though Adagio was much older than her.

Adagio was 14, the girl was 13 months. In siren years, Adagio is a 14-year-old pony and her sister is thirteen months, a baby siren. After fifteen months comes one-years-old. So the girl is Adagio's, Aria's and Sonata's baby sister. In human years , Taliyah was siren years Aria was 13 years whatsoever and Sonata was 12 years are 13 and 12 in human years.

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhh. Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhh. Her necklace absorbed the smoke and much more appeared. Each girl's necklace absorbed the smoke.

"Good job, little one." Adagio smiled.

"Thanks," Aria and Sonata said.

"Sure thing."

"You've improved." Adagio began to stroke Taliyah's hair and sing to her. Taliyah smiled, and closed her eyes. She put her hand under her chin and sighed.

"I love your singing, Adagi," she smiled.

Adagio smiled back. "I'm glad you do, my sweet precious little darling, Adagio cooed, stroking her cheek and tickling her under her chin . You should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

She continued to sing her lullaby to Taliyah. Taliyah yawned, put her head down and began to close her eyes.

"Goodnight, my sweet little precious one."

"Goodnight, Adagi," Taliyah said. She fell asleep, Adagio still stroking her hair.

"Good thing she's getting some sleep. Poor thing must be tired. She must've found this restaurant after we went to school here."

Sonata gasped. " Sunset Shimmer could've taken her!"

Aria nodded. "True, Sonata,my dear, but luckily she _almost_ was, but she's safe with us now." Aria said, reading a menu.

"Look! They have milk shakes!" Sonata squealed. "I want strawberry!" They both looked at her, frowning. "What?"

"Focus, girls. Tomorrow we go back into that school and get our revenge on Sunset Shimmer and her workers. Our precious little baby knows a way to get back in the school. All she has to do is sing to them and bam- we're in! We'll get our power back in no time." The girls smirked.

"Then we move to Gravity Falls, a place with tons of magic. We sing, get our power, and our adoration and people to help us with revenge on Sunset Shimmer and keep our baby sister safe. And take over Gravity falls." The girls smiled deviously.

"Tomorrow, we rehearse in the auditorium. I want you to let Taliyah lead us for now. I want to see how she can do. All four of us are the bestest of friends after all." They all looked at the girl and smiled.

"Yeah," Aria agreed. "She even designed and mailed the pretty outfits we wore, when we got separated."

Sonata nodded. "They're so awesome!" Adagio smiled. She loved her sisters.

"Can we order our milk shakes now?" Sonata asked. Adagio nodded.

Aria shouted, "Hey waiters, get your butt over here! We wanna order something."

A female waiter with purple skin, pink hair pulled into a curly side right ponytail, and blue eyes frowns and slowly walks over to them,her friend with peach skin,blond long curly hair and green eyes next to her and they both walk over to them.

"Hurry up! Any day now! Today! I don't have all day, you know!"

"I don't like this job, or your attitude." The pink-haired waiter said, glaring. Her red nametag read Annie. The blond-haired one had a red nametag than read smiled at them deviously,while Annie snickered."Hello, again, time no see. How's Taliyah ?"

The 3 remembered Annie and Glowie. They hated them.

They all growled. Sonata said,"Ugh! Hasn't been long enough ! And that's none of your buisness,Thank-you-very-much", Sonata snapped.

Adagio and Aria nodded.

Adagio spoke,"Stay away from Taliyah!"

Aria said, "And we don't know why you're snickering. Nothing's funny."

Aria rolled her eyes and flipped her hair with her hand. "And, you two bozos chose to work here, not me. NMP."

"NMP?" Annie and Glowie asked. "What does that mean?"

"Not. My. Problem!"

"Fine, then. What do you want to order, ladies?" Annie didn't look happy, and Glowie rolled her eyes.

Sonata glared harder. " I saw that,blondie. Learn some manners, or else I have a magic wand and I will NOT hesitate to use it agnaist you."

Adagio gently tapped Taliyah's arm. She yawned as she stretched. The girls smiled at her, and she smiled back. She had a beautiful smile.

"What'd I miss?"

"We're about to order!" Sonata handed the girl a menu. She skimmed it and closed it. Annie started taking orders.

Aria said, "just give me a cheeseburger with fries, and a Pepsi, I guess. And a vanilla milkshake. And don't take forever."Glowie scoffed and Annie growled.

"What was that?" Aria asked.

Annie looked down and Glowie was quiet.

"Nothing? That's was I thought."

Glowie looked mad. "No one asked you,Aria."

Aria glared harder. "And no one asked me to punch you,either. I can still do it. "

"Whatever",Glowie replied.

Annie turned to Sonata. "What would you like?"

"TACOS!" She screamed, hoping to hurt Annie's ears. Glowie and Annie covered their ears. Everyone turned around to look at them. Taliyah giggled. Their necklaces were still absorbing the smoke.

Aria turned and glared. Everyone turned around again and went back to arguing and eating. Taliyah looked at Adagio,who was glaring at Glowie and Annie. The necklaces gleamed and the girls smiled at each other.

"Almost back to full power..." Adagio said smiling. The girls laughed. Adagio made the cut motion with her hands to tell them to stop laughing.

Annie and Glowie stared at Taliyah with devious smiles,making her whimper . Adagio glared at them.

"What are you staring at? Stay away from our baby. And we know you wish you were us,but don't have to stare",Adagio said flipping her hair with her hand. "Now are you going to take our order or what?"

Annie closed her mouth and Glowie frowned. "What would you like to order?" Annie asked in a scarcastic voice.

"Took you long enough," Adagio said, still glaring at her. "Now get our baby sister and I each an order of mac and cheese and a chocolate milkshake. Now."

Annie and Glowie's vision went to Taliyah, who was sitting next to Adagio. They studied her eyes. They were calm, pretty, and friendly all at the same time, and right now,full of fear. Sunset Shimmer was right, little Taliyah was really so cute and adorable,espically when she shivered and whimpered.

"Hello,Taliyah,"they said sweetly with a devious smile just like Sunset Shimmer's".Happier now you're with your sisters now?"

"Y-Yes," Taliyah replied,shivering, Annie and Glowie had put her in a cage, with chains,ropes,tape and locks, what she was afraid of most ,for Sunset Shimmer, her used to be bff, and babysitter,until she betrayed her,doublecrossed sent her to earth,seperated her from her sisters,and tried to kidnapp her again, but was so sweet to her,and followed her everywhere, Taliyah was and was still terrified.

Adagio,Aria,and Sonata glared at the waiters, who looked outside at Sunset Shimmer, who was smiling evilly and sweetly and looking at Taliyah,licking her lips. "Go," Adagio growled.

Annie and Glowie quickly walked away from their table and through a door in the back. Adagio cradeled Taliyah .

"It's ok,baby-cakes. They won't lock you up for Sunset Shimmer again."

"O-okay."

Adagio hugged Taliyah. "Aww, my poor sweet little baby! Don't worry, little one. Adagi's going to take good care of you."

Taliyah smiled. "T-thanks, Adagi."

"Of course, honey."

"S-So W-what's T-the R-rest of the P-plan?" She asked. Adagio Stroked her hair to calm her.

"Well, Sweetie pie, after we get in, we convince the school to have another battle of the bands, feed and get more power there, get them to do whatever we want, and destroy the Rainbooms," Adagio smiled evilly.

"We'll move to Gravity falls, take over, have the entire world help us and protect you, and Aria,Sonata,and I will take care of everything else."

"Y-Yes,Adagi."

Taliyah was still shivering, and Adagio cuddled her up in her arms, she was as short as a little baby.

Little did the sisters know, Sunset Shimmer,Annie,and Glowie were watching Taliyah outside, smiling evilly, discussing a plan of their own...

Back in Gravity falls...

Dipper and Mabel sat watching tv. They had a feeling something would happen... But what ? They had a feeling things were about to get interesting...


End file.
